Fishing is a tremendous sport, and is enjoyed by many people. There are those who detest contacting the wet or slimy fish with their hands because of their fastidious nature. Many persons object to physically contacting a live fish with their bare hands because they associate the foreign matter found on the surface of the fish with dirty, smelly slime. Other people rightfully have a fear of being finned or otherwise injured by the live fish. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an aid to fishermen who do not want to place their hands directly in contact with the fish he has caught. Therefore, it is desirable to protect fishermen from the above undesirable attributes associated with fishing by the provision of an apparatus for holding the fish until the hook can be removed therefrom, whereupon the fish can then be mechanically transferred into a live box or ice chest, as may be desired.
It is furthermore desirable that such an aid to fishermen be spring loaded and have included therein a foot-actuated pedal for actuation of the device, thereby freeing one's hands for enabling proper manipulation of the fish.